The Sorting
by dark-night-sky
Summary: Albus Potter had never felt so nervous as when he got off that train to begin his journey through Hogwarts. It's lucky for him that he had a strange companion on that boat ride that seemed to go quicker than he thought it would. Or not so lucky. Scor/Al


**The Sorting**

**A/N: **_THIS IS A VERY IMPORTANT A/N._ This is the beginning to a chapter fic which I _have not decided if I will write or not. _The prologue can stand on its own as a oneshot, so don't let this put you off. If I do make it a chapter fic, it will be as a new story. I just really liked this part, and I want to know if people would want it made into a chapter fic.

* * *

><p>Albus felt the nerves return as he watched his cousin run off with a group of girls she'd recognised, suddenly feeling a rush of loneliness and self-pity as he watched the red plait swung further and further away, glancing around to note that he didn't see anyone he knew, and looking out at the sea of other first years was daunting. He supposed it didn't help that he must've been a good head shorter than some of the other students, shifting awkwardly on his spot as they headed towards the boats, the only comfort the large man guiding them, having missed his Uncle Hagrid over the year. He usually only ever saw the man on special occasions, and now he'd be able to visit whenever he could.<p>

The others piled onto the boats, deciding that he wouldn't mind sitting with Rose and the other girls, but spotting them and finding they took up the whole boat to themselves. He settled for one with a boy who had his head in a book, blind to the world, not even looking up when Albus stepped into the vessel. Albus couldn't say he minded; he was quite happy to sit in silence and repeat James' words over and over in his mind while coming up with increasingly more brutal methods of kidnapping and brutally mutilating his brother's secret sheep-teddy, knowing the boy would be devastated but unable to show it without risking people discover he had a soft toy in the first place.

He jumped out his skin as the boat rocked slightly again, looking up into grey eyes as another boy boarded the vessel, sitting opposite Albus and looking entirely indifferent to everything, a mask of utter coolness placed over his face, unwavering and unfearful. The dark haired boy was caught by surprise again as he turned to hear a couple of shouts towards the blond haired grey eyed male opposite him, scowls on the faces of the people calling him.

"Scorpius!" a girl with dark hair snapped, stomping her foot in a very spoilt manner. "You said that you'd share a boat with me!"

"No, you said I'd share a boat with you," the boy called back, face still not moving, barely turning his head to look at her. "I never said anything."

She wasn't happy. "I'll tell your daddy that you're sat with the Potter boy!"

Albus blinked in surprise at the finger she thrust in his direction, turning to his new companion to see amusement dancing in the grey eyes, a pale hand extending towards him, voice dropping as the strange boy spoke, smile gracing his face. "Scorpius," he greeted.

It took a moment before Albus put his hand in the other boy's, shaking it lightly. "Al."

"_Scorpius_!"

"Oh, take it elsewhere, Misha. I swear, if you're this bad when you start that thing you girls get, I'm going to refuse to spend Christmas with you."

The girl flushed in shame, mouth hanging open in horror as if what he'd said would end the world, tears welling up in her jade eyes "Scorpius, you said-!"

"You're annoying me, go away."

"Come on, Misha," the dark skinned boy who stood next to her said, placing a hand on her shoulder and steering her away. "Let's go sit with Vince."

"I can't believe he just-!"

Scorpius turned his attention back to Albus, forcing the other boy to do the same, the sound of the annoying whining disappearing gradually. After a few moments the boats started to move, making Albus jump in surprise once again, feeling his cheeks heat up as the boy opposite him chuckled.

"Not a fan of boats, huh?"

Albus shook his head mutely.

The blond haired boy leant forward, resting his elbows on his knees, a small yet amused smile on his face. "Let's talk about something to distract you, then. How about whether or not you're excited? Know what house you'll be in?"

That only got a cringe.

Scorpius seemed undeterred, however, laughing again and grinning slightly. "Not that excited then. I can't say I blame you. I'm excited for everything that'll come after tonight. Except the feast, of course. That sounds amazing."

Albus finally cracked a smile, still unable to muster the will to speak to the strange boy.

Grey eyes slid to the boy sat next to Albus, a fine brow rising. "Is he…asleep?"

Albus turned to look, surprised to see that while the boy had his head down in a book, his eyes were actually shut, and his head was lolling against his palm which held him up. "I-I think he is," the dark haired boy said. "How can anyone sleep on a boat?"

"It's very easy, according to him," Scorpius joked, a toothy smile on his face when Albus finally looked back at him. "So, now that you've finally spoke, why such a dramatic cringe when Houses were mentioned?" he asked.

Albus couldn't help look mildly embarrassed, glancing away. "What is this? Question and answer?"

"Apparently, yes."

He smiled again. "My brother's been tormenting me all week about being sorted into the wrong House," Albus admitted, hands tucked under his legs, rocking forward slightly. "Who were those people you were talking to?"

"I shouldn't have said it was question and answer," Scorpius said with a cheeky grin before sobering slightly, glancing round to see if he could spot the people of the discussion. "They are childhood friends. They've been going on and on and on about how much fun we're all going to have in Slytherin together," he said, rolling his eyes and letting out a mock-sigh. "Or Misha is, anyway. And how can you end up in the wrong House?"

"I'm not sure I should say," Albus admitted, becoming increasingly jittery as soon as the blond had mentioned Slytherin. "So, you're all pretty sure of your House, huh?"

Scorpius blew a raspberry that pulled a surprised laugh from his companion. "Oh, poo to that. She's pretty sure of her house. We're all from Slytherin families, really," the boy gave a slightly awkward shrug. "I just don't want to end up somewhere where I don't belong. And if I won't belong in Slytherin, than I don't want to be there."

Albus looked down at the floor, biting his lip. "And what if you belong somewhere you don't want to go?"

"Wouldn't you rather be somewhere you'll grow to love than somewhere you'll love at first and then grow to hate?" Scorpius asked back, a wicked smirk on his face. "It wasn't your turn to ask a question either, Mr Potter."

"You know who I am."

The blond had the decency to look slightly ashamed. The boy sure wasn't scared to show his thoughts on his face. "I do. Mainly because my father pointed at you on the platform."

"Uncle Ron pointed at you too," Albus said, remembering the words. "He didn't make you sound…"

"Pleasant?" the dark haired boy was once again surprised as the blond said the word with a chuckle. "Not many people do make my family sound that pleasant. Your Uncle's wrong," Scorpius' lips twitched. "Besides, if I was going to go by what my father said I should stay away from you else I'll be drawn up into your Weasel-loving-circle."

"He said that?"

"Something of that effect."

Albus paused before nodding slowly. "My Uncle Ron's regularly wrong, or so says mum."

"Mother often says my Uncle's wrong too," the boy said with another bright smile. "So, what House would be the wrong House?"

He glanced away again, not really wanting to answer, but feeling like he had to. They were playing a game or something. "Slytherin."

"Ouch," the boy whistled. "You sure know how to strike a blow."

"You made me say it," Albus snapped with a scowl, huffing as his companion simply laughed. "I don't think I want to play question and answer anymore."

"I think Slytherin's a fine house," Scorpius said, a comforting smile on his face. "And your brother's a twat. I can even introduce you to the other Slytherin's, no doubt I'll know half of them. Assuming you end up there, of course."

Albus felt a flutter of relief. "Of course."

They sat in silence a while, occasionally making comments about the scenery, occasionally watching the sleeping boy almost fall before prop himself back up, not stirring from his sleep as he did so.

"What about you?"

"What about me what?" Scorpius asked, looking up curiously.

"What House do you think you'll be in?"

The blond turned back to watching the third boy in the boat. "I don't know really. I haven't given it much thought. I kind of want it to be a surprise."

Albus smiled slightly. "You remind me of my brother."

"The twat?"

He laughed. "No, my god brother, the not-twat," he felt a rush of pleasure at using such an obscene word. He could tell that Scorpius knew he didn't use such language often, from the awkwardness he spoke it, but that didn't take away the excitement. "He's very smart. He was a Hufflepuff."

Scorpius smirked and flicked his wrist in a slightly camp-fashion. "Well, I do look stunning in yellow."

"You're strange."

"Thanks," was the sarcastic reply, before softening again. "I quite like being strange, if it gets you to relax."

Albus couldn't help but blush.

And all of a sudden they were there, being rushed to join the crowd, Scorpius nudging the boy who had sat in the boat with them so hard that he almost fell out the boat as he jolted awake, but the pale boy had grabbed his hand before he could, laughing all the while. The three climbed out of the boat, Scorpius first, Albus last. The green eyed child turned to smile at the third boy, nervousness bubbling again, but instead of repeating James' words he found himself repeating his father's and Scorpius', thrilled as the boy smiled back.

Before he had time to register what was happening he was waving behind him at Hagrid, Scorpius to one side and the nameless boy to the other, keeping him from feeling lonely, escorting him into The Great Hall, pulled apart as they were forced into alphabetical order, Scorpius disappearing somewhere to the middle of the line, the nameless boy disappearing to the front. He turned to see Rose somewhere behind him, waving happily when she finally pulled herself away from talking to one of her new friends. And there was Neville, who he had to remember to call Professor Longbottom, leading them into the hall which took his breath away instantly.

His eyes met his brother's, a couple of people he knew scattered throughout the hall, the occasional redhead smiling at him as he met eyes with them. His family certainly was too big.

He watched as the nameless boy became Liam Corner and got sent to the Ravenclaw table, felt his original fears rise once again as he got closer and closer, biting down on his lip as Scorpius stepped up to the stool, glancing at the Slytherin table where the girl who he had been arguing with earlier was sat, watching him impatiently, rolling her eyes as the hat was placed on his head, like there was no need to ask whether the boy would be a Slytherin or not.

He wasn't.

Albus felt a mixture of happiness for the boy and fear for himself as the hat shouted the name of the brave throughout the hall, stunning everyone into silence, a small noise of horror emitting from the Slytherin table. He watched the boy stand and stride towards the other side of the hall to his female friend as if nothing was wrong. As if half the faces of his new Housemates weren't that of pure disgust.

The boy sat and Albus nearly shouted for him to move, watching the blond slide up to the table, horrified to note that the boy had sat opposite his brother, watching the brunette stare with mouth agape. But the blond was true to the name _Gryffindor _and continued as he was doing without a sign of fear, bravely smiling across the table and saying something that caused a couple of people around him to laugh, James' mouth snapping shut, Albus breathing a sigh of relief for his friend.

Grey eyes looked up at him and winked.

He turned back to look at the person who was in front of him, who was suddenly further away than he started, and it took a moment for Albus to realise that the sorting hadn't stopped while he watched Scorpius. He hurried along, tugging on his fringe to hide his face, glancing back at the boy to see him grinning before turning his attention back to something someone close to him had whispered. He really did look like he belonged there, despite the looks he was still receiving.

But then it was his turn. And he was slowly walking up to the stool, turning to sit down, facing the entire hall, Neville- no, _Professor Longbottom_ patting him on the back after placing the hat on his head, the large rim tipping far too far down.

_Albus _Severus _Potter, hmm? _He felt himself curl his shoulders slightly as the voice rang in his head. _The middle child. You're very different to your brother, and the rest of your family. You have a very different way of going about things, much more cunning, and I definitely see ambition. You're rather bright too, aren't you?_

_Just where I belong, _Albus thought, squeezing his eyes shut and remembering his father's face. _There's nothing wrong with Slytherin. _

_Best start believing that, child, because you'll have to get used to the idea of being in- _"SLYTHERIN."

That was the second time that night a stunned silence took over the Hall.

But then the Slytherin's slowly began to cheer, and when he looked at what was now his Head of House he noticed the man looked positively thrilled at the fact there would be a Potter child in his House. Apparently the Slytherin's had more to gain from having him than the Gryffindor's had to gain from having the Malfoy.

The rest of the hall slowly joined in, glancing at Professor Longbottom as he walked away to see the man also clapping, a proud smile on his face, if a bit nervous, turning to see his eldest cousin craning her head up, worry written all over her face, despite her sister opposite her telling her off with an amused smile on her face. Green eyes caught his brother's blue ones and he felt himself become slightly ill at the look on his face, like he hadn't expecting to be right.

James _hated _Slytherin's.

James would _hate _him.

He turned away too quickly to see his brother be hit in the back of the head by a ball, a blond boy scolding the older one with a scowl marring his pale face.

All Albus saw was that when he sat down, his brother was smiling slightly sheepishly, clapping furiously as if to make up for not having been overly positive.

Somewhere he belonged.

* * *

><p>Okay, I decided that I needed something more light-hearted seeing as all of the things I'm working on in and out of class are supar srsface, and we all know how terribly un-srsface I am (that's a given considering how I don't even spell serious properly.) And I couldn't decide if I wanted to make this as a comic or a story, so I've written this scene! Which isn't how I started the comic. And I'm totally not skilled enough to draw a comic.<p>

As read in the A/N (if you read it you silly people), I don't know if this will be a chapter fic or not. It will depend on how much interest it gets, and how well I manage my time this Easter break. Cause you know...I'm amazing at time management.

R+R

Thanks ~

Kivea R.


End file.
